Of Angels and Queens
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Brittany? Are you telling me that you rigged Winter Formal? Or the reason why Principal Figgins won’t allow Puck and Santana to attend the prom, and why Kurt thinks he has a chance at being Prom Queen.


**Title:** Of Angels and Queens

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my computer.

**Summary: **"Brittany? Are you telling me that you rigged Winter Formal?" Or the reason why Principal Figgins won't allow Puck and Santana to attend the prom, and why Kurt thinks he has a chance at being Prom Queen.

* * *

Santana doesn't understand why he brought April Rhodes of all people as his date to the Winter Formal. First of all, he'd told her there was no way in hell he would ever be caught dead at a school dance. Second of all, April Rhodes is ancient; isn't there an age limit on how old your date is allowed to be? Third, she was hoping he would have asked her to go with him. He'd been hinting at it all week to both her and Brittany and she had been convinced that he was going to ask one of them to go as his date. When he didn't, she asked Brittany to be her date, which thinking back on it now might have been his intention the entire time. Puck was sneaky when he wanted to be.

All Santana can do is glower as Puck stands in the corner with the thirty-something tramp. When she looks over next to her, she sees Brittany doing the same thing. Hadn't anyone taught Puck that when you date two girls at the same time, it's in really bad form to take on a third woman? Especially when you were secretly getting it on with the two hottest cheerleaders in the entire high school. Puck should have been grateful they even let him into their little thing instead of taunting them with this ancient cougar.

It isn't until the DJ announces a slow dance, and Puck brings April out onto the dance floor that Santana pieces together what Puck had been up to. He'd lost more face than she or Brittany had when he joined Glee, mostly because of his brief fling with Manhands. This was his way of reminding the school that he was a bad ass who broke rules and banged moms. She's not exactly pleased with the situation, but the student body suddenly gives him a wide berth and she hears guys talking about how Puck is the man again, so she figures she can deal with it. After all, the more popular he is; the more popular she is. So, it's a win-win situation for the both of them. When she turns to explain to Brittany why Puck had brought Old Vag as his date, she's nowhere in sight, but Santana figures she just must have gotten lost somehow. It wouldn't be the first time.

However, she quickly forgets about Brittany when the DJ announces that it's time to crown the Winter Wonderland Court. God, this was it. The moment that would either prove or disprove she was really top dog around here. Not able to take the suspense, her eyes clamp shut as the DJ reads off the results.

"The Winter Wonderland Princes are: Dave Karofsky, Finn Hudson, and Kurt Hummel."

The last name is enough to make her eyes open in complete surprise. Kurt? Really? But when she hears the laughing, she realizes it must have been a spiteful nomination. Still, Kurt takes the stage with an elegance she is determined to mimic when her name is called.

"The Winter Wonderland Princesses are…"

But when Santana doesn't hear any name that's important to her, she just tunes the DJ out. Neither Quinn nor Brittany were nominated? Quinn she kind of understands being pregnant and all, but Brittany? She's the second hottest girl in school. And oh my God, what if Brittany was queen and Santana was nothing? The thought made her want to throw up her dinner again.

"The Winter Wonderland King is Noah Puckerman."

For some reason, knowing that Puck is king makes her feel better because she's pretty sure she can stand Brittany getting queen over her if she's standing next to Puck. She laughs as he makes a big scene out of getting to the stage. He bows at his old date, and then gives Rachel Berry a twirl, promptly dropping her on the ground instead of dipping her before literally jumping onto the stage. And then he places a big, fat kiss on Coach Sue, who always gave out the crowns. Something about the best crowning the best? Santana never really understood it, but at this moment in time she loved it. Mostly because Coach Sue looked both shocked and aroused at the same time.

Yeah. Old Puck is back, and Santana can't help but to love him a bit for it.

"And the moment you've all been waiting for. The Winter Wonderland Queen is—Drum roll please."

Please. Could he drag out the torture any longer?

"Santana Lopez!"

Screw grace and poise. She'll leave that to the queers and the wannabes. Screaming excitedly, she pushes her way across the crowd, grinning like a maniac as she makes it onto the stage. She grabs the crown out of her coach's hand before placing it on her head, and grabbing the microphone away from the DJ.

"I just want to thank all you little people who voted for me." She croons, unable to wipe the smile off her face. "It's always good to know you're hot."

She had more to say, but she gets cut off when Puck takes the microphone away from her, hands it back to the DJ, and promptly kisses her in front of the entire school. Santana is so caught off guard by Puck that she doesn't even hear Coach or Principal Figgins yelling at them. She doesn't hear the crowd catcalling. And she most definitely does not see or hear Rachel Berry talking to Brittany.

* * *

**Glee!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I thought I might have a chance this year." Rachel pouts to Brittany, sitting against the wall behind the punch bowl with the blonde, resting the ankle she's pretty she Puck injured when he made his scene and dropped her.

Brittany looks thoughtful for a moment as she pulls a stack of paper out of her bra. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about putting your name in there again after I took these ones out of the voting box. A lot of people voted for you." She states, matter of factly, showing Rachel the original voting slips.

Rachel's eyes go wide as she makes a grab for the papers, but Brittany puts them back in her bra before Rachel can see them. "You rigged Winter Formal?" She is in complete and utter awe of her right now. Who would have thought that Brittany would have thought to… Wait a second. "Whose idea was this despicable plan you executed? Noah's?"

"Quinn's." She admits, not sounding ashamed at all. "She didn't think Santana was going to win, and we didn't want to see her sad. But Puck was my idea because I knew he was upset because Finn always wins everything. I thought it would be a nice change to see them in the spotlight for once."

Rachel can't help but to smile at Brittany. "You're a good friend."

"I'm hoping I'll get sex in return."

Rachel's smile immediately drops off her face and she just stares at the blonde with a look that was slightly akin to horror. "With Noah?"

Brittany laughs. "No."

Rachel sighs in relief, but then realizes she is very confused.

"With both of them at the same time in Santana's hot tub." And with that Brittany flounces off to congratulate Puck and Santana.

All Rachel can do is stare after the blonde as she throws herself at both Santana and Puck mid-make-out. She was never going to underestimate Brittany ever again. She's like one of Charlie's Angels: she isn't as stupid as she looks sometimes. In fact, Rachel is suddenly certain that Brittany is secretly one of the smartest people she knew.

Kurt comes flouncing over to her, a slight pout on his features. "Apparently the princes don't get crowns." He whines before shooting Rachel a look. "What's with you?"

"You need to thank Brittany for stooping to a Noah-like activity and rigging the royal court election process so she could watch Santana and Noah be crowned King and Queen."

Before Kurt can register what Rachel said, Mercedes comes up to them. "You guys, that was really weird. I mean, I voted for Puck because I felt really guilty about telling everyone what he told me, but I voted for Brittany for queen."

Tina suddenly joins them. "Me, too."

"She's like one of Charlie's Angels." Kurt breathes as what Rachel said suddenly clicks in his head, earning strange looks from Mercedes and Tina, and a nod from Rachel. His gaze suddenly moves over to where Principal Figgins is prying Puck and Santana apart while Brittany stands on the side talking to Coach Sylvester. "I wish I was Santana."

Rachel blinks. "So you can date Noah?" She asks sounding very confused, and still caught off guard over her conversation with Brittany.

"What?" Kurt rolls his eyes. "No. So I can be queen."

Rachel glances over at Brittany and then shoots Kurt a meaningful look. "There's always Prom."

This causes a huge grin to slide onto Kurt's face before one of the princesses came over to fetch him to take the court pictures now that the king and queen had been successfully pried apart.

* * *

**Glee!**

**

* * *

  
**

Under normal circumstances, Santana would think the entire situation is weird. Here she is taking court photos with Puck on one side of her and Finn and Kurt on the other. This is definitely going to be the strangest court photo in a very long time.

After they are done taking pictures, Santana watches as a laughing Brittany throws an arm around Puck's waist just in time for Finn to come over to them.

"So, you won king." He says, sounding awkward as he looks at Puck.

"Yup."

Santana rolls her eyes. Oh, yeah. Old Puck is back. Damn. This is going to be fun… Except not really because both Finn and Puck are idiots on the best of days.

Finn puts his hands in his pockets as he looks down at his feet and then back up at Puck. "So, uh. What are you gonna do now?"

Puck smiles a huge shit eating grin up at Finn as he swings one arm around Brittany's shoulder and the other arm around Santana. "I'm going to have sex with Brittany and Santana." He tells him completely seriously before winking. "At the same time."

Finn stares at his ex-best friend as he tries to figure out if Puck was serious or not. He doesn't say anything. Just stares. After all, it's really hard to tell if Puck was kidding or serious a lot of the time.

"He's kidding." Santana reassures him as she elbows Puck in the side.

Brittany frowns. "No he's not. We do it all the time."

And that's about the time when Finn literally falls over out of shock.

Santana sighs, as she looks over at Brittany and Puck. "Well, it's official. We're all going to be banned from prom."

Puck rolls his eyes as Kurt hurriedly rushes to Finn's side and helps him to his feet again. "Dude, you have two years to worry about prom." He grins. "This was epic. You loved it."

Before Santana can respond, Brittany sighs dramatically. "Can we go have sex now?"

Santana shrugs as she lets Puck lead them out of the dance. Maybe it's worth not being able to go to prom for inappropriate behavior. Puck's right. This is probably the most epic winter formal she could have asked for. Who would have known that she would have been actually grateful that Puck brought April Rhodes as his date? Of course, that still didn't stop her from instructing one of the Cheerios to spill a Nair cocktail on her before she left.

Sometimes it was good to be queen.


End file.
